Naruto's Anatomy
by Mcgde
Summary: One night stands with your new boss can never lead to anything good... Can they? Two-shot! SASUNARU SMUTTINESS. M/M PAIRINGS. BEWARE. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reposting this as a one (possibly two) shot. Lot's and lot's of smut. You have been warned. Now enjoy, my fellow perverts.**

**Naruto's Anatomy**

**I've Just Seen a Face**

* * *

_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place where we just met,  
He's just the man for me  
And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm_

_Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware  
But as it is I dream of him tonight_

_La, di, di, da di di_

* * *

A groan emitted from the head of blonde hair peaking out of a pile of blankets on the floor at the same time as the blanket started to shift, and the unmistakable sight of a body arching and stretching underneath it was visible. Cute bleary ocean blue eyes peaked out from underneath the quilt, thin scars stretching as plump pink lips parted to yawn and then let out a cute sigh.

Naruto looked around the bedroom of the apartment he had been brought back to the night before. It was nice, he noted, with silk sheets pooling around his waist as he sat up. He turned his head and took in the expensive, yet slightly empty looking room, with a desk, king sized bed, and the essential flowers on available surfaces. The blondes lips pulled into a frown as he finally took in how lonely an aura the room was giving off.

The fox-like boy shook his head, telling himself that he didn't care. This was just a one night stand, and he wouldn't think anything more of it. But, come to think of it, the blonde had no idea whose apartment this was in the first place…

A lithe tan body bolted from under the blankets on the floor, gathering his scattered clothes around the room and hurriedly tugging them on all the while looking around and hoping the owner of the apartment wouldn't walk in. It wasn't that Naruto regretted it or anything, but morning after conversations were always awkward, and the fact that he started his new job today and couldn't be late was also a big factor to the blonde's frantic attitude.

Just as Naruto found his last article of clothing (sock) and was hurriedly pulling it on, a door to his right that he had overlooked opened, steam coming out and clinging to the man that walked through the door. Cerulean eyes bugged out of the sunshine haired head while his mouth unconsciously fell open and his mouth watered.

One way to describe the man that had come from the bathroom, to put it simply, was gorgeous. His raven hair dripped water, obviously sopping wet yet still fluffy and soft looking. Water slid down his pale chest, trailing down and pooling in his navel before it became too much and then falling to the towel wrapped snugly around his slim waist. The blonde's mouth watered as a flash of memories filled his mind.

"_Ahn… please…" A deep chuckle answered Naruto's plea, what he was pleading for though, he did not know. The man ran his hand up the blue eyed boys leg, making him shiver with the feeling of the raven's soft palm moving so soft on his skin, practically caressing him with the light teasing touches. _

_Naruto trembled when the man skipped over his most private place, instead moving to his naval area and doing a sort of scratching that practically had the boy with scarred cheeks purring in what seemed like content and pleasure. The dark man continued upward, at some point replacing his skilled fingers with soft plump lips. The tan body being teased jolted in surprised sort of ecstasy and let out a gasp when the lips attached themselves to his neck, sucking and nicking his pulse point till there was an all too visible purple bruise present._

Naruto blinked as the images hit him. He would have stumbled had he been standing up. He suddenly felt enlightened.

Score.

He had found himself a Sex God. Yes.

Oh double fucking yes.

As the blonde let his eyes trail up the torso once more, he finally caught the mans eye, and in response he nearly choked on his breath. Looking up at the man, The tan boy felt himself slowly sinking into the onyx eyes staring back at him. He could have sworn he was floating, melting down from the fiery feeling in the pit of his stomach, though it was something other than that warmth of arousal. That painful pleasant ache was still there certainly, but it was something other than that.

The feeling was deep inside his body, somewhere in his chest, sucking the air from his lungs and leaving him unable to even suck in more oxygen. His heart seemed to expand, presenting a feeling like his ribcage was no longer large enough to contain the organ, though not painful in the least.

Naruto's mouth fell open and a sigh escaped him as the man moved and started to dress. The raven did not look at him while completing his task, but the blonde could swear he saw a smirk playing on those pale plump lips that just seemed to be tempting him.

_Naruto arched into the mouth around him, crying out and scrabbling to find purchase in the luscious dark locks of hair currently bobbing up and down in his lap. The feeling was heavenly as a tongue was dragged up his length, the warmth overpowering his senses and the tug in his gut urging him to thrust upward into the delicious mouth covering him._

"_Oh- Ahhn God…" Tan legs pushed an equally golden lower half of a body up off of the bed, trying to find more leverage to go as deep as possible, and the boys whole body quaked as he felt a constricting throat around his length, milking him to high heaven. _

"_So- ah! So cl-close…" There was a popping noise as the raven relinquished his hold on the blonde, sitting back on his legs and gazing down at the flushed boy. A trademark smirk adorned his face as he slowly crawled up and in between the limp legs and very deliberately ground their erections together, eliciting a delicious mewl from the other below him._

"_We can't have you finishing already, now can we?" A dark chuckle left his throat, sending exquisite chills down Naruto's spine and to his toes, making his whole body tingle._

Yeah, definitely a Sex God.

Naruto looked down, and sure enough, he was hard again. There was a tent in the pants he had found again, and any thoughts of leaving unnoticed left his mind while the other man fumbled around in the dresser.

"Are you going to stare at me all morning, dobe?"

Naruto blinked for a moment, stunned by how monotone the voice sounded, then bristled childishly at the insult. What right did this- this _teme _have to call him _dobe?_

The blonde left the apartment without a glance back, slamming the door behind him.

He was still hard.

He didn't see the smirk on the other mans face.

* * *

Naruto walked into the hospital with a curious hop to his step and a happy smile on his face. So what if he had lost the sex god? There would be others, and he had been an asshole. Nothing was going to ruin the blondes day now.

Whiskered cheeks scrunched up even more as these thoughts went through the boys head, and his step turned into more of a skip. He hummed a tune as he went, not noticing that he was being stared at, or not particularly caring. Like he said before, nothing was going to ruin his day now. Not even asshole temes that went out of their way to be noobs to him after a very hot night of yummy man sex.

A dazed look took over the blonde's face as he kept walking, but didn't pay attention as he went. The thoughts going through his mind as he absently made his way to the lockers and picked one for himself. He didn't notice a person yell at him as he knocked a bag out of the way, or react to the girls giggling in the corner while blatantly staring at his butt.

_Naruto sighed in bliss as a lubed finger slipped into him, wiggling around for a moment, before pulling out an pushing back inside. A high pitched gasp left him when a second finger was added, stretching him and scissoring as they continued to pull out and push back inside in a steady rhythm. _

_"Ah!" A cute mewl escaped the blonde as the fingers found a spot, pushing against it and causing little gasps and moans to escape the impaled boy. The onyx eyed man grinned in a predatory way, adding a third finger and pushing back inside. A slight discomfort showed on Naruto's face when he did this, but was quickly gone when the fingers went back to massage his prostate, completely distracting him from the scissoring motions and stretching._

_Blue eyes were wide and imploring as Naruto gazed down at the man making him feel such pleasure. His mouth was wide open, watering at the delicious feelings sending shocks up his spine and straight to his groin. Absently, his hand went to touch his erection, but just as his hands were brushing it, the man below him snatched the wondering appendage in his own, lacing their fingers together. _

_Fingers pulled themselves from Naruto, earning a keening growl of disappointment. The raven chuckled and crawled forward, capturing the whining mouth with his own, effectively cutting off the noise and causing a deep moan of pleasure to come from the blonde as their tongues wrapped together. The larger man explored the cerulean eyed boys mouth with determination to map out the whole of it. A shudder passed through Naruto as the tongue of the dominating man slid over his teeth and gently massaged his own muscle._

The blonde blinked as he came back to reality, realizing he was following a few other people to an unknown place. He mentally shrugged, continuing on without comment until they came to a stop in front of a large busty blonde woman. There was a smaller girl standing to her right, a kind and pitying look on her face as she looked on at them. Naruto's stomach clenched in fear, a nervous glint coming to his eye along with a few other people standing near him.

"Welcome to your first year of internship," Were the first word that came out of her mouth. His stomach went from clenching to rising so high it felt like it was in his mouth, begging to let out his breakfast that consisted of coffee and a bagel. The woman had an evil tone to her voice, like she was going to torture them, and enjoy doing it.

"These will, indefinitely, be the worst years of your lives. You will change bed pans, shave patients unmentionables, and at some point, most likely get thrown up on. You will save patients, you will lose patients, and you might not even get any patients. You will stay up for hours on end, and will battle it out with each other for surgeries.

"I am your attending, and I will be teaching you for the duration of your internship. Do not kid yourselves into thinking that you will get any special treatment. I will be ruthless, and you will not like me. You do not talk to me unless you have something important to say. If it is not about the patient, medical problems, or whether I would like sugar in my coffee, you will be ignored. Is all this clear?"

The scared interns nodded in unison. Naruto was surprised they weren't required to salute her to top it all off, but went with it all the same.

The woman nodded in approval, "Now, there's someone I'd like you all to meet. He is a new resident at this hospital, his first year after being an intern. His name is Sasuke Uchiha, and even with lack of experience, he is considered a prodigy, and is to be respected."

You can probably guess Naruto was surprised when the Sex God stepped around the corner to stand at the blonde lady's side, smirking down at them in a superior way.

What was going through the blue eyed boy's mind when this happened?

Fuck.

The smirk quickly went away as the raven's eyes locked with the blondes, turning into something of a horrified surprise. Naruto's eyes had not been much different, but most of the interns were too busy cowering from the large woman beside the handsome man's side to notice either of their surprise.

The man quickly morphed his expression into a neutral mask of indifference, as the same could not be said for the blonde.

His eye's remained wide with shock, his brain not fully comprehending the fact that the same man he had seen naked not hours before, was now standing in front of him, being introduced as his superior. It seemed like the switch in his brain that needed to be switched to retain information, simply was not turned on.

The rest of the introduction, and the lengthy speech of proper hospital etiquette, passed by in a haze. After, he followed the others, who were grumbling about what sounded like doing rounds.

He didn't know.

He didn't really care, for that matter.

Somewhere halfway through the big boobs lady's speech, his mind had switched from imitating baby food, and gone into hyper-drive.

_What the **fuck**?_ His thoughts hissed at him. _How the fuck could this happen? Is our luck really **that **bad?_

Apparently, yes.

Naruto was torn out of his inner ramblings as he felt something grab onto the scruff of his shirt, and yank him to a stop, dragging an indignant yelp from his mouth.

"What the he-" He quickly cut himself off as he saw who it was, the blonde woman towering over him with a menacing aura.

"What were you gonna say, brat?" She questioned in a tone that said he really shouldn't answer truthfully.

"N-nothing, m'am," He stuttered, sweat starting on his forehead while she glared at him disapprovingly.

"Well," She began, finally looking away, making Naruto sigh quietly in relief. "Doctor Uchiha has requested that you be his helper today," She snorted quietly under her breath. "Though I can't possibly imagine why."

Naruto bristled indignantly, but wisely chose to keep his mouth shut.

"You're to meet him in the break room in ten minutes," The woman said brusquely, leaving no room for argument. She then turned away, striding down the hall and turning the corner, leaving Naruto alone to bask in his own dread of what was to come.

_Oh my god. Oh my __**fucking god. **I'm going to get fired. It's my first day here, and I'm going to get fucking fired because I slept with my boss. My hot, delectable, porn star status worthy boss._

During his thoughts, the blonde's feet had unconsciously carried him to the break room, and he was now stuck standing in front of the door, debating whether he should turn and run, or face what was sure to be hell.

Eventually, he came to his senses, and reached his hand out, grabbing a hold of the door handle and walking inside the oddly quiet and empty space.

But no sooner had he shut the door behind him, that he was slammed back into it, a hand tightened in his hair, and another set of lips mere inches from his own. A leg made it's way between his, and Naruto's breathing hitched when he felt a breath gust over his face, smelling like mint and some sort of wonderful cologne that had his pants tightening in seconds.

"Hmm," A dark chuckle came from the man that had him pressed to the door's lips. "I never would have known you worked in a hospital," The man's mouth made it's way to sit by his ear, the soft lips brushing Naruto's ear lobe and making him shiver. "Dobe."

A whine made it's way through Naruto's throat as that moment, his eyes falling half mast when he felt Sasuke's tongue slide along his ear, and slowly make it's way down his jaw.

"S-sasu- Oh! W-what are you d-doing?_" _The last part of the blonde's sentence was cut off, and replaced with a moan as the dark haired man found his pulse point, and nipped at it.

Onyx eyes stared up in amusement at the flushed and whiskered face. "What does it look like, dobe?" He accentuated his question with another bite to the blonde's neck, causing the other to keen out and arch into Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto panted, unfocused eyes trying to pin the dark haired doctor with a stern gaze. "S-sasuke," He felt as if his tongue were too heavy for his mouth at the moment, unable to speak without slurring or stuttering his words. "We s-shouldn't be d-doing this here."

Sasuke smirked, ignoring the blonde's words and continuing on his way down the other's body. He lifted the blue-eyed boy's scrubs, and smirked against Naruto's stomach as he heard the sharp intake of breath from above. He laved his tongue into the other's belly button, smirking wider at the keens and begs it drew from the younger.

Naruto gasped, partly in shock and partly in relief, as his pants were suddenly yanked down to his ankles, and his hardness exposed to the chilly air of the room.

"Sasuke! What are you doing? We could ge- AH!" Naruto's train of though suddenly stopped, as his member was swallowed up by the most wonderful heat. He would have fallen to the floor, so unprepared he had been for the feeling, had Sasuke not been holding him so tightly against the door. Still, that didn't stop him from hunching over the others head, breaths becoming labored as the dark haired doctor's head bobbed up and down, feeling his tongue drag along the underside of the blonde's cock each time he pulled back.

The feeling of the warm tightness enveloping him had Naruto groaning out into the otherwise empty room, his own voice being drowned out by the rushing of blood in his ears. A particularly hard suck made him cry out sharply and bucking his hips, causing the head of his cock to slide even further into the back of the Uchiha's throat.

Naruto didn't know how they had ended up there, but his hands were suddenly clenching into the thick raven hair, eyes screwed shut as he attempted to keep the noises of pleasure from making their way past his lips. This felt too good, he thought. His memories from the night before, except for a few rare moments, were fuzzy at best. Remembering and experiencing were two very different things, and the blonde was acutely aware of that as the raven's tongue flicked against his head.

"S-sasu- I c-can't!" Naruto was so close, he could hear his pounding heart beat in his ears. The rapid 'thump-thump-thump' drowned out any rational thought, and he tried desperately to ram his hips further, forcing himself deeper into the others mouth. "I'm g-going to..."

Naruto's whole body locked up as he came, little spasms going through his spent frame with the pleasure clouding every one of his senses.

Slowly, he came down from his high, contentment setting deep into his seemingly liquified bones. He huffed out a breath as the dark haired man stood, wiping his mouth and smirking down at Naruto with a glint in his eyes.

The blonde shivered when the other's mouth slid along his jaw, making his way to his ear.

"Well," He chuckled gustily against the side of the blonde's head. "That was a fun bit of fore-play, wasn't it?"

* * *

_A/N: Eh, two-shot? Depends on the reviews. Did you like my smutty little fic of lust? Drop me a line. Call me, beep me, if ya' wanna reach me. You catch my drift?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Apologies for a lot of dialog at the beginning! And, tell me. Too much foreplay? **

**Naruto's Anatomy**

**Love Machine**

* * *

_I'm just a love machine _

_Feeding my fantasy _

_Give me a kiss or three _

_And I'm fine _

_I need a squeeze a day _

_Instead of this negligee _

_What will the neighbours say _

_This time_

* * *

The blond grimaced, poking at his salad with no intention of eating it.

_Slurp._

His eyes were half-mast, his mind on things other than the leafy greens in front of him. Obsidian orbs were lurking in the back of his mind, trying, and starting to succeed, at making themselves the center of his thoughts.

_Munch. _

_Munch. _

_**Crunch.**_

Naruto looked up, only to see a pink haired girl with green eyes giving him the most lethal glare he had ever seen, chewing on her salad in a noisy and annoying fashion.

"Um," He didn't know what to say, and the girl didn't make any move to ease the awkward situation. She simply continued to stare at the blond, eventually making him so uncomfortable that he had to look away.

"Stay away from him."

Naruto's eyes snapped up, cerulean blue locking with a light green, as it was obvious that it had been her who'd just spoken.

"I'm not sure wha-"

He was cut off when she held her hand up in a condescending way that made his blood boil, but he held his tongue and allowed her to stare at him superiorly, if only because he didn't want to start an argument.

"I saw you with Sasuke-kun," Naruto's heart froze, fear taking hold of him. What? How could she have seen them? They had bee- "I saw the way you were staring him," Oh thank fuck. "And I want you to know," She leaned towards him, getting way too far into his personal space for his liking. "He's mine."

His eyes widened.

The blonde couldn't help it.

He started laughing.

The look of smugness disappeared from the girl's face, irritated confusion taking its place. "What's so funny?"

Naruto placed a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his giggles, even as his eyes started to water with the intensity of them. "Y-you…" He couldn't finish, and merely started laughing harder.

The girl glared at him, obviously not finding anything remotely funny. "Stop laughing!" She snarled. "I'm telling you to stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

"And why should he do that," A deep voice questioned, causing both blond and pink heads to snap to attention in the direction the question had come from. "If I may ask, Haruno-san?"

Naruto gulped.

"_Well," He chuckled gustily against the side of the blonde's head. "That was a fun bit of fore-play, wasn't it?"_

_Blue eyes widened, and he suddenly needed to get away. The Uchiha was much too close. So close, in fact, that he could very clearly feel the other's erection straining from the inside of his scrubs._

"_U-um," Naruto didn't know what to say. "I uh n-need," He didn't finish his sentence, but rather pushed past the dark haired man, making him stumble and flop back onto one of the beds, and raced out of the room as fast as possible._

"S-Sasuke-sama," The pink haired girl's voice broke into Naruto's thoughts, squeaky and high pitched with newfound nervousness. "I was j-just…" Sasuke waited, but nothing more was delivered from the girl.

"Why don't you go see if Tsunade-sama needs any help," His dark eyes glinted. "Hm, Sakura?"

The girl nodded quickly, scurrying out of there so fast that all the blond saw was a pink blur, and then he was left alone with Sasuke. Naruto kept his eyes trained on the ground, not willing to let the other man see his embarrassment.

He startled when the tip of a finger ghosted across his lower lip, and his chin was taken in a firm grasp and lifted so blue eyes locked with onyx. Naruto's breath caught, eyes going unfocused as he took in the heated look that Sasuke was giving him.

"May I ask what happened earlier," Naruto knew it wasn't really a request, but more akin to a demand. Had he been able to, he would have turned his head away to hide his burning cheeks, but it was held hard in place by slim fingers. "Naruto."

"What?" The blonde snapped, averting his eyes as best he could, given his position. He knew, of course, exactly what the other was talking about, but didn't want to give in to the other, knowing Sasuke would be angry.

"Hn," The raven's voice was indifferent. "Would you like me to remind you?"

The other's words didn't register in Naruto's mind, until he was being yanked harshly out of the cafeteria, and towards a less crowded area of the hospital. The people they rushed past didn't matter as the blond stumbled to keep pace with the dark haired man that had a firm grip on his forearm.

"S-Sasuke," There was an embarrassing hitch in his voice, and his cheeks flared a bright red. "What are y-"

"Shut up," Sasuke barely spared a glance back, just continued to make his way through the sterile white halls. "Dobe."

Naruto would have made a retort, had he not been afraid of what the other would do. The farther the raven dragged him, the less people they ran into, making the shorter man suspicious of the other's intentions.

Eventually, when they were somewhere near basement level, with not one other person than themselves around, Sasuke dragged Naruto into a supply closet, clicking the lock behind them, and seemingly unfazed when the whiskered boy crashed into one of the shelves, gauze and tubes falling around him.

"What the he-" The shorter boy's words were cut off as his lips were suddenly mashed against the others sinfully soft ones. An embarrassing keen was sent into Sasuke's mouth as Naruto was crushed to the shelf, the delicious friction of their bodies against each other causing him to melt into the raven.

A harsh gasp came forth when Sasuke gripped him through the front of his scrubs, kneading in an unforgiving manner, harsh but thankfully not so hard that it became painful.

"You like that?" A thing Naruto had never liked was dirty talk, but when the words came in such a molten voice, he found shockwaves of lust roiling through him, only able to answer with a jerky nod of his head and a breathy noise that resembled a moan.

A knee soon replaced the taller man's hand, and the whiskered boy squeaked when his ass was grabbed forcefully, and he was lifted, left with the option to either make them both topple over, or wrap his legs around Sasuke's waist.

In the back of his mind, he registered that he was starting to feel light headed, but didn't let that bother him as his hands slid into the lush black hair, loving the thickness of it surrounding his fingers and the silky softness as he tugged it lightly to show his appreciation.

But just as he was getting ready to drop his pants, Naruto froze as he heard the sound of shoes on a well polished floor, and the noise of people laughing with each other.

"Wait," the blond pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily, eyes glazed and unfocused. "We can't do this is here," his voice contradicted his words, teeming with craving, but he pushed Sasuke back a few steps, trying to calm himself.

Sasuke's face was uncharacteristically flushed, eyes narrowed, but he didn't fight when the blond backed off, "Hn."

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed, anger taking control of his face. "Bastard, what do you mean 'hn'?" The blond's face was scrunched cutely in anger, his eyes barely slits. Sasuke didn't reply, and the two could both feeling the mood fading right along with their erections.

A silence descended on them when Sasuke didn't answer, and for some reason, Naruto felt oddly hurt by that fact.

"I've got to get back," If the shorter boy was anticipating a reply, he was disappointed when the raven simply made the snorting sound again, turning away and making himself busy with fixing his hospital garments and picking up the packages that had fallen in their earlier haste.

"Bye, Sasuke," It was only a murmur, but the raven heard it loud and clear as the blond left.

* * *

Getting back to the cafeteria, Naruto barely had time to shove a sandwich in his mouth before the rest of his group was bustling around, getting ready to make their way back to Tsunade.

Not having brought anything of importance to the lunchroom with him, the blond started to make his way back before the others. His thoughts drifted as he walked, mulling over the events of the past day and night.

He didn't really understand how things became so heated between Sasuke and him so quickly. The fact that they met only last night didn't seem to matter, and the blond could already tell he was forming some sort of attachment, which was definitely not good.

Right now, he needed to focus on this job. He couldn't have sexy Uchiha doctors jumping him whenever they felt like it, no matter how much he enjoyed what came after the jumping.

He continued his day in much the same way, mind not focused, and actions on autopilot. The fact that no one noticed much was solely luck, and other than the occasional sour look from Sakura, Naruto was left to his own devices.

He was beyond relieved when Tsunade finally released them and said to go get some rest. Ignoring the direction that the others went in, he started to make his way to one of the less busy parts of the hospital.

The chance to simply _breathe _had Naruto feeling better the second he wasn't in one of the crowded hallways. The bleach white of the walls seemed suffocating, and the blonde had thought he might go crazy if he had to clean one more bedpan out.

He laid down on one of the empty gurneys, relishing in the relief it brought his aching back from standing so many hours. He never would have thought he'd be jealous of people in a hospital, but the tension in his shoulder and back had made his eyes glow in envy as he watched someone with a broken wrist lounging back and watching TV earlier that day.

He closed his eyes, knowing that he only had a few hours' tops before his pager would be buzzing with new orders. He let some of the tension drain away from his body, bliss filled with the sleepy ache of finally getting rest.

* * *

Naruto was startled when he woke, though it wasn't from the rapid buzzing of his pager as he had expected it would be.

No, the thing that woke the still bleary eyed blond were the hands sliding up and down his legs in a gentle caress, causing his skin to tingle pleasantly and his eyes to droop once more as he made a sound akin to a purr.

"Mm," A soft noise of contentment made it's way past Naruto's lips, and he shivered when the hand slid higher, coming to rest on the inside of his thigh, and dangerously close to his groin.

Now, don't get the wrong idea. The blond knew very well who the person feeling him up was, but he simply could not find the energy in himself to push the other off. The dark sky peering in through the high window was proof enough that he still had a few hours until he was required to be back, and he didn't intend to stop the man from basically massaging him.

Naruto flat out moaned as the others thumbs made slow circles on his hips, the rest of their fingers splayed dangerously close to the whiskered boy's ass. "Mm."

Was it weird that the blond was able to tell it was Sasuke just from the feel of his hands? Was it odd that even after only being with the raven once, he had memorized the texture of his palms, and what they felt like sliding on his skin, and teasing his body?

Yes, it was. Naruto knew this, but he still couldn't help it. Touches from the other were so potent, they were like a drug – and Naruto was addicted after only a few doses.

He opened his eyes, and if he hadn't been before, he knew he was gone then. The pale man was staring down at him, the usual smirk not present, but a fire burning clearly behind his eyes. The intensity behind the stare made the blond shiver, his body reacting instantly with a shot of heat that went straight to his groin.

"S-Sasuke," He was panting, and he hated the way his voice sounded – breathy and girly. He already knew that he was small and 'dainty', as some people liked to describe him, and he absolutely hated when he became so compliant, but there was no way to stop it when he was treated this way. "Please…"

The smirk was back, but damn if it didn't make the blond's whole body tremble in anticipation for what the expression promised. He was positive that if he tried to stand, his knees would be too weak to support his body.

The dark head lowered, lips stopping barely an inch away from Naruto's. They stayed there for a second, and then were mashed to the other's, drawing a surprised sound from the smaller boy.

The friction between them was amazing, as Sasuke placed the whole weight of his body along Naruto's. Their forms fit perfectly together, seeming to mold into one another.

The tantalizingly slow pace of their grinding had the blond shaking, unable to thrust up against the other. He breathed hard into Sasuke's mouth, whining and squirming while the raven never sped up. Thankfully, the hospital garments were relatively soft and loose, and allowed him to fully feel the older man's erection.

"Sasuke, please," the words were drawn out and long as the doctor moved to nip on the blond's neck, surely leaving horrendous hickeys as he latched his teeth on roughly and sucking like his life depended on it. "Fu…"

Sasuke pulled back, staring down at Naruto with barely contained passion. He had an idea of what the small intern wanted to say, but wanted to hear it come from his lips. "What was that, Naruto?" he said the other's name in three stunted syllables, reveling in the shiver that wracked the blond.

"I-I want…" He had to swallow, embarrassment and lust making his tongue thick. "I want you t-to fu-" His breath hitched when the raven rubbed on the obvious bulge in his pants, causing a wave of heat to roll through his body. "I want you to f-fuck me."

He yelped when his pants were suddenly yanked down, his hard cock exposed to the cool air of the dark and empty hallway. A moan moved past his lips when his erection was tugged at the same time as Sasuke licked a line up his neck and to his ear, whispering into it. "Right answer, dobe."

He was flipped over then, his ass pulled high as his face fell into the sterile hospital sheets. A muffled cry went into the bedding when the doctor bit down harshly on his shoulder, soothing it with his tongue a moment after.

Naruto was panting harshly as Sasuke pulled a tiny bottle from his pockets, squirting a good amount of the lube into his hands before he spread it on his fingers. The blond shuddered when he heard the pop of a cap, hands bunching the sheets with part dread and part anticipation.

What if someone decided to come down this way in the middle of them doing this? What if there were cameras in the halls? There were so many possibilities that would lead to expulsion, that Naruto was just about to tell the raven to stop, when a wet finger slid inside him.

An embarrassingly high-pitched whine of sorts left Naruto's lips without his permission. Any thoughts of halting their actions flew from his mind; the only thing now occupying it was the delicious friction that Sasuke was creating.

It didn't take long to prepare the blond, the doctor soon making one finger two, and then three when the whiskered boy continued to whine and grind against the bed sheets, his neglected cock bouncing against his stomach and leaking precum on the gurney.

"Hm," the raven slowed the movements of his hand, simply thrusting in and out and watching Naruto squirm. The smaller boy's entire body was flushed a delicious rogue, blue eyes glittering and teeth digging into his plump lower lip. "You are _eager,_" He accentuated the last word with a hard thrust of his fingers, and Naruto cried out as the tips brushed against his prostate.

"S-Sasuke," he was a keening, stuttering mess, and he knew it. He was embarrassed, but too turned on to dismiss the idea of begging. He was aching to be filled with something larger than fingers, the long and thin appendages not satisfying no matter how good they felt. "Please j-just hurry u_uuuup!_"

The end of the blond's sentence went up into a high cry of pleasure as Sasuke placed his fingers directly on his prostate, rubbing hard in slow and deliberate circles that made his hips jerk erratically. He went to fist his erection, and found his hand slapped away by the raven's free one. "S-_Sasuke! _Stop!"

The sheets bunched in his tight fists, as he made a noise that resembled a sob more than a moan. His cock was so hard right now that it was a literally ache through his entire body, not just wanting, but also _needing _release. "Sasuke!" the name was pleading in itself, and the dark haired doctor smirked when he heard it.

He pulled his hand out, finally, and the blond moaned loudly at the loss. But his eyes widened in both relief and anticipation as the heard cloth rustling, and soon felt the head of the other's cock nudge at his entrance. "N-now! Please, Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't torture Naruto any longer, starting to thrust into the blond in small movements, groaning at how tight the boy was. Naruto crowed his pleasure as he was filled, the raven's balls coming to rest against his ass after a minute or two.

"A-ahhnn Sasuke…"

Suddenly, the doctor grabbed Naruto's chin, tilting his head back to the side, and kissed him fiercely. He had been aching to do so for the time it took to prepare the blond, and he groaned as their tongues intertwined hotly, languidly stroking each other and tracing teeth. If nothing else, Sasuke decided it was his goal to totally memorize the small boy's mouth the point that he would be able to distinguish the tiny crevices in his molars.

He pulled out to the head, thrusting back in at the same moment he deepened their kiss, swallowing Naruto's loud moan in the process. Their kiss continued for the next few thrusts, until Sasuke finally pulled back, Naruto gasping for air as soon as his lips were free, and releasing the air in the form of a high moan. "_Harder, _Sasuke…"

The raven grasped harshly at the blond's hips, digging his fingers into the plump and tan flesh as he pulled out and pushed back in with such force that Naruto's whole body lurched forward, his head falling to the sheets as he tried to muffle a half scream, Sasuke's cock having pushed straight into his prostate.

The two continued this way for an indefinite amount of time, the blond trying to quiet his sound of pleasure only half successfully, and the doctor pistoling in and out of his entrance, groaning himself at the clenching around his erection.

"S-Sasuke, I-I- ohhhh my _Kami…_" The blond couldn't finish his sentence, eyes wide and watering at the intense sensations shooting up his spine and down to his toes, seeming to make every hair on his body stand on end.

Naruto went to grasp his cock again, _needing _to finally release, and found himself suddenly being flipped, Sasuke staying sheathed inside him the entire time. As soon as the blue-eyed boy was on his back, the raven dove forward for a kiss, their mouths clashing together in an almost violent way.

"S-Sasuke!" The blond practically screamed into their kiss as his cock rubbed against Sasuke's stomach. He dug his nails into the doctor's back, so hard they made small cuts. "I'm g-going to…"

The blond almost sobbed as the raven pounded him into the gurney, back arching him up and against the hard pale chest above him. He clenched his hands into the thick dark hair as he rubbed himself one last time against Sasuke's stomach, coming without having touched himself once.

He spasmed erratically as his release crashed through him, the pleasure ten times more intense than any he could remember ever experiencing in any of his past endeavors.

Sasuke thrust hard one last time into the blond; his whole body tensing as Naruto screamed and he felt his semen burst between their stomachs in a wet and sticky mess.

"N-Naruto!"

The raven's whole body trembled as he came inside the boy, a wave of pure molten pleasure washing through his body and making his limbs turn to jelly, collapsing on top of Naruto in the pure exhaustion of a marvelous afterglow.

"Th-that was…" Naruto swallowed thickly, eyes dazed and his mouth too slack to finish the sentence.

Sasuke simply nodded his agreement.

* * *

Naruto's steps were stiff as he followed Tsunade along with the other interns. If anyone noticed his heavy limp, they didn't comment, though a certain pink haired girl didn't seem like she would stop glaring anytime soon.

He wasn't very concerned with their surroundings until he heard a sound of outrage from the leader of their group, and looked up, only to blush a beet red color the next moment.

"WHAT, IN THE NAME OF KAMI, HAPPENED TO THIS GURNEY?"

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo how was it? Do I get a ribbon for my efforts? First ever full lemon written, so please be gentle! I am a delicate creature! Review and suggest new one-shot plots! Also, I am sorry for the long wait! I have had a busy summer!**


End file.
